


Time changes people (but not necessarily for the worse)

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dorks in Love, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit, Not Beta Read, Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: A fluffy Hank/Connor one-shot which involves morning snuggles, reliving awesome memories, a dash of angst and plenty of love.These goofs deserve to be happy.(Rated teen and up for slight smexiness and Hank's not very family-friendly mouth)Hope y'all like it as much as I do! x





	Time changes people (but not necessarily for the worse)

Hank awoke from the faint sound of sizzling out in the kitchen. He grunted and rubbed his early-morning eyes, prevented from sitting up since there was a large weight on his stomach. He casted a glance down at the ball of fur and sighed, a chuckle rasping its way out of his throat. The big Saint Bernard was snoring, his fur-clad back rising and falling with heavy breaths. Hank wove a hand through the dog’s impossibly fluffy locks, causing him to stir awake with a whine. His tail started wagging slowly, thumping on Hank’s hip and Hank buried his face in Sumo’s fur, inhaling deeply.

“G’morning, Su. Slept well, I hope? Maybe dreamt of squirrels or somethin’?”

The Saint Bernard let out a happy "Bork," in agreement and Hank nodded, shifting so that the big pupper would move.

“Yeah, livin’ the dream, huh? Well, I gotta get up, big guy.”

“Boof?”

Like a good boy, Sumo moved over and curled up on his (and Connor’s) side of the bed. Hank stood up from the bed and got into his comfy DPD hoodie, paired with new boxer-shorts which Connor had insisted on buying him. The tin-can was good at nagging, but fuck, if Hank doesn’t love him.

Out in the kitchen, the lieutenant was greeted by the lovely sight of his android boyfriend cooking by the stove, only dressed in one of Hank’s faded band-tees and a sinfully tight pair of black briefs that accentuated every swell and curve of his back and hips. _Android-Jesus, have mercy._ With his best efforts, the older man snuck up behind the seemingly unsuspecting android, before realizing that he’s a detective prototype,_ of course_ he suspected it. He could probably hear Hank stirring awake in their bedroom, for God’s sake.

“Good morning, Hank. Did you sleep well?” Connor asked, voice soft and lucid and Hank snaked his arms around the android’s waist, eliciting a gasp from him. He pressed a kiss to Connor’s neck and hummed, a low sound in the back of his throat. He traced rough fingertips along the android’s all too well-sculpted hips and settled them on his sides, sending a shiver down the bot’s spine.

“It is a good mornin’, indeed. You look damn good in my shirt.”

"R- Really?”

“Really,” Hank murmured, leaving a trail of kisses down his boyfriend’s neck and drawing a sigh out of him.

“Judas Priest. You’ve got five vinyls and several cd’s of them, and when you were younger, you crashed at their concert in south Detroit.”

Connor exhaled, and Hank hummed, because of course Connor knew about that. A fond smile creeped up on his face when he was reminded of the memory. He waited until his android finished the eggs and bacon he was prepping on the pan, then spun him around, pressing their chests together.

“That’s right. I snuck in with two other friends, we were die-hard fans of ‘em at the time. Almost got caught by security, but damn, what I’d do to relive it.”

He received a particularly mischievous grin in response from the android. He raised a brow as Connor entwined their fingers together, but then the skin faded away from Connor’s palm to reveal plasticky white and everything went black.

For a moment, things were quiet, before pieces of a memory flashed by Hank’s eyes.

_His friends were helping him dig a hole beneath the plank-fence and they were all wearing an unnecessary amount of merchandise and guy-liner. They giggled and exchanged excited glances as they pushed their way through the massive crowd. They weren’t legally old enough to go, and therefore, _naturally_, decided to sneak in anyways. Helped ‘em squeeze through to the front, though, being small brats. Epic rock music was blasting through the gigantic speakers on stage and shook Hank to his core. He was jumping up and down, head- banging to the rhythm of the choruses. _

It wasn’t a very long-lived memory, but it was enough to send Hank stumbling a step back when he returned in the kitchen with Connor, blinking to get back to the presence. His android boyfriend grabbed onto him and pulled him back onto his feet, a deep tint of blue blossoming onto his cheeks. Hank hadn’t a single clue of how the android had accessed his memories, but he didn’t mind, this was- just wow...

“S- Sorry. Was that too much?”

“That was incredible, kid.”

His response was breathless, yet he brought Connor’s hand up to his face and planted a soft kiss to his palm, managing to ground himself relatively quickly. It wasn’t the first time Connor had showed Hank old memories, after all. Androids might only be able to communicate through physical contact with other androids, but Connor could still share some perks with Hank, for which Hank was grateful. He shot Connor a genuine grin.

“Thanks. Didn’t ever think I’d ever get to properly remember that.”

“You were so happy, back then. Untouched by stress and worry...” Connor mumbled, the faint smile on his face slowly fading. What he saw with Hank, a younger, more naive version of himself, clearly took a toll on him, and Hank shook his head, lacing their fingers together again. He cupped the android’s cheek in his free hand. His skin was soft and almost warm with embarrassment, and the cute motherfucker keened into the touch, stealing Hank’s breath.

“Yeah, stuff like bein’ an adult and having responsibilities messes you up," the older murmured, stroking a thumb over the android’s flushed cheek. He received a sad nod and a visibly fake smile, and he pressed himself against the android, boxing him in against the kitchen counter. A soft gasp was swallowed by Hank’s lips as he connected them with Connor’s, pouring passion and adoration into the kiss. A low whine was spilled between their mouths as Hank caught the android’s plump bottom lip between teeth and pulled back slightly.

“Hank,~” it was breathless and whispered, hissed almost, in such a needy and desperate way that Hank felt his heart (and dick) swell.

“I was happy then too, yeah...”

Hank begun, drawing the android’s attention back. The younger stared up at the lieutenant with lidded, blown chocolatey eyes through dark eyelashes and _fuck_, if it wasn’t the most gorgeous thing Hank had ever seen.

“And I may not be the same as I was, but what has happened is in the past. Right now, in this very moment? I couldn’t be happier with anyone else but you, Con," Hank admitted, blaming the heat rising to his cheeks on the bad air-conditioning in the house, and the android honest to God brought Hank’s hand up to his lips to place delicate kisses to each of the man’s fingers, all while their eyes were still locked. An icy blue melting so easily with the dark hazel brown.

“I love you, Hank Anderson.”

And it was all so natural and sweet and genuine, so very _human_ of the android, that it brought tears to the man’s eyes. Yup, Hank was the luckiest man alive. He was sure of it. Hank felt a familiar wetness staining his cheeks, he knew the feeling all too well. Only in these situations, it wasn’t bad. Far from it.

“Goddamn it. Why d’you gotta make your man cry first thing in the mornin’, Con? I fucking love ya too, you wonderful piece of plastic," Hank said, because he’s Hank and Connor beamed and _fuck_, was there anything more perfect?

Their lips fit together like two lost puzzle pieces finally finding each other’s match, while their bodies were pressed together and their fingers entwined, and it was so fucking right.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever re-read your older fanfics and wonder why they are better than some you write now? Because I do. I mean, look at all those adjectives! Not to toot my own horn, but this was clearly my peak of writing. If anyone's actually reading these notes, I want to let you know that I appreciate each and every one of you and I hope you have a fantastic day. <3


End file.
